dreams of the water
by saltymuffin
Summary: a 13 year old girl who meets a mysterious boy whos looking for 1 of the 7 diamonds to complete there city in the ocean but she has to see it for herself.


There was once a young girl whos name was lived in tokyo japan and loved her hometown until today her 13th ! yelled my parents as i ran down stairs "comeing!" i yelled i got down stairs i saw my parents with there bags packed full with clothes "whats going on" i parents told me we were moving and they said "pack your stuff were leaving tommorow" i was sad i didnt want to leave i love tokyo this city is my home this is were all my friends are this is were my family is.I tried to convince my parents from leaving but it didnt is the day we move i asked my mom were we are moving she told me kurshiro(japan).I have never been to kurshiro i didnt know what would happen my dad wanted to get on the road so we drove out of our home and our new house was a big house in the middle of the field we had no neighbors my parents are very excited but i wasent.I set up all my stuff in my new a week i have to start mom said"We had a trail way that led to the beach".We all went to chack to see if it was did lead to a beach and it was the first time i saw the parents went back to the house to get there bathing suits so did i. mom&dad ran in the ocean and i just sat in the sand because i was afriad of the fish and sharks and other animals in the ocean.i was getting seashells for a necklace then i saw something glowing then my parents said "its time to leave".we went home i couldnt stop thinking about the glowing object at the beach in the my parents were sleeping i sneeked out i was at the beach trying to look for the glowing and i looked for ever then when i finally gave up i saw it i grabbed was a glowing diamond i bought it back home to study next day was pretty normal i got up had breakfast ect..I went to my room i was tired from staying at the beach last night so on my laptop peacfully in my room

.Then suddenly a huge crash happend in the mom screamed and i ran in the kitchen to see what was a boy with a mask covering his nose and mouth

and a cloak with a wierd shouted loudly "give me it!" give you what i screamed back he said "give me the diamond!".Ohhh the diamond at the said in fear "wait you have it ".I pulled it out of my eyes grew wide. Suddenly the boy collapsed on the was a huge grousom bite marks on his back and he was soaked in mom said he needs somewere to stay and we dont have a guest room he has to stay in your room.I didnt want the random boy To stay in my barely kept his eyes mom and dad had to go to work so i had to take care of the not like i had a choice to take care of him or not.I went to the kitchen to make soup for him.I walked to my room and i had to feed him and parents finally got home i greetd them they were tired on there first day at there new the boy was in my bed i had to sleep on the next day i woke up and had to change his mummbled "thank you".i was wondering a lot of things about this boy."whats your name" i asked he told me "toshiaki".I smiled and said "hello toshiaki my name is tukiko". i went to go get breakfast for him and he got up from the bed to the kitchen .I knew he shouldent be moving as i helped him back to my room i asked him 'whats the diamond you were yelling about earlier?" once we got to the room he quickly got away from me and grabed a knife from his cloak. I put my hands up in fear thinking that he was going to stab me then he fell again.I was getting tired of helping this foolish he woke up i said "i have a lot of questions for you".He said "ask away" i was suprised about how he didnt critisize or be so i asked " where are you from" "why do you want the diamond" "are you even from japan".He answered"im from a secret land inside the ocean and about the diamond thers only 7 and i have 4 i need yours and when we have all 7 we can complete our city''.I didnt belive him" i want you to show me your secret land your human right so prove me wrong because i dont belive you".He said "fine ill take you if you dont belive me ".Ok lets go now."now!" he said .yeah now i was excited finally sometime greats gonna happen for got up and pu his cloak on he said "come on were leaving". hey uh ran quikly inturrupting what i had to a flash we where at the beach he said take looks like a pearl he said "swallow it ".He swallowed one to we started walking into the sea and i could breath under ran into a big monster that was purple and really fought it off then stepped back.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
